


The Sweetest Smell

by kjt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Eren, PWP, Rimming, Sex Toys, Teasing, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjt/pseuds/kjt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes home to the sweet smell of his mate in heat. Commence the teasing, the foreplay and the bangings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Smell

**Author's Note:**

> Something I slapped down for someone else's anon prompt on tumblr. I submitted this in two parts to said person's tumblr. If you care to read the original post, feel free to go digging through @julieofthewatertribe page to find it. Otherwise, this is essentially the same thing just edited and changed in tiny, unnoticeable, bits. Hopefully you enjoy my first attempt at abo. 
> 
> p.s. I got the scenting idea in this one shot from Sciencefictioness's Red Heat. It's delicious. As is the writer.

Levi could have smelled it a mile away. A different smell than usual. This scent stronger and oh so sweeter. His omega was in heat. And with Levi's absence the past several weeks it made that scent all the more overpowering. The alpha already losing his composure and he wasn't even through the front door yet. The closer he got the worse it was. Like waves washing over him. Threatening to pull him down. And pull him down it would.

The door to their room was wide open and Levi could see before he walked in that Eren had made a nest of blankets and pillows on the bed. Surely done before his heat had fully set in. Preparing enough to be able to get as comfortable and feel as safe as possible. The scent of his alpha not strong in their home anymore. Slowly fading away as the weeks passed. But alpha was here now and he was scenting the air as he walked briskly through the house to get to his omega as soon as possible.

Eren could smell him. That beautiful, musky scent filling his nostrils. Making him quiver with anticipation. He needed his alpha now and so he cried out for him, keening Levi's name. The sound sent jolts of lust, of need, through the alpha and straight to his already hardening length. He approached his desperate mate, peering over the wall of blankets he hid behind. The sight alone was almost too much for the alpha to handle.

There lay Eren, sprawled out naked inside his nest. A thick vibrator buried in his ass, the boy pumping it in and out furiously, and a cage on his limp, leaking cock. The slick from his ass glistening on his cheeks and thighs. Levi was barely managing to cling to any humanity he may have had left. His animalistic side threatening to take over. Bringing him to a point of no return. Nothing would stop him from completely ravaging his golden skinned boy though. He’d make sure to sate him. Relieve him of his maddening heat.

Levi began to strip himself of his clothes and Eren whined. The time it was taking to remove the articles were physically painful for the both of them. The omega clambered out of his nest to reach his alpha. The vibrator being sucked in by his greedy, wanting hole as he stood. Clawing at his mate's clothes. Ripping them from his body. Grasping at the hole in Levi's boxer briefs with both hands and nearly tearing them clear off. Levi groaned at the action. Feeling his cock throb as it sprang free.

Eren dropped to his knees to take his alpha into his mouth but the alpha dropped down with him. The urge, no, the need to mark his omega. To scent him. It was overwhelming. He rubbed a wrist on the boy's face. Grabbing one of Eren's own to push his nose into it. Their smells finally mixing together. It was intoxicating and they were drunk with it. Moaning and grinding into one another, knelt on the hardwood floor, as they continued rubbing the oil from their scent glands on each other. Levi almost violently pushing his neck against his omega's face and in his hair. Stopping only to pull Eren's neck to his own face. Nuzzling his nose there as well.

He wanted to scent the boy in his favorite spot but refused to do it there on the cold floor. Even if the cool wood felt calming on their overheating bodies. He stood and pulled Eren to his feet. Scooping him up in his arms. Climbing into the nest that the omega spent so much time in perfecting so that they had a place to join together. He laid the boy down gently. Praising him for his hard work. Knowing just how much the brunet always fussed over it again and again until he felt it was right.

Levi ran his hands up Eren's legs, dragging his wrists as he did. Scenting every inch of the boy that he could. Palms on knees, slowly pushing them apart. Drinking in the sight of his omega spread open once again. As he had been when Levi first entered the room.

The alpha, on hands and knees, leaned down between his omega's spread legs. Rubbing the glands on his neck along the boy's inner thighs. Inching his way down slowly. Making Eren become even more crazed with desire. The boy couldn't see straight anymore. He needed his alpha. Needed to be knotted. He let out a long, low whine that told his mate to do just that.

Levi only flashed him a devious smile. Tsk-ing at the boy's cock straining against the cage. The omega unable to focus to keep it soft. Levi offered to remove it but the brunet refused. Knowing that if he came from his length being touched, it would only make the fire of his heat burn all the hotter. Turning almost unquenchable. He needed his mate to fill him up. The alpha's seed being the only thing able to tame the flames licking at his insides. And Levi would give him just that. He just needed to have his fun first. 

Levi dipped down between Eren’s legs. Inhaling deeply that sweet scent his omega’s slick let off. It drove him mad with lust. He wanted nothing more at that very moment than to lick it all up. He needed to taste it. Cover his tongue with it. Seeing what little of the vibrator that peeked from Eren’s hole, Levi grabbed the base of it. Pulled it out slowly before pushing it back in. Continuing the action as his omega whined out his name. Begging him to either replace it or slide his cock in along with it. The alpha refrained from giving the boy what he wanted. No matter how wonderful it sounded. Instead, he dipped back down. Dragging the tip of his tongue along the rim of Eren’s entrance wrapped tightly around the toy. Not able to stop himself from flattening his tongue against the vibrator as he pulled it in and out. Eyes rolling back at the delicious taste of his mate’s slick.

Eren’s whines and pleas only increase while he watches his alpha indulge himself. Listens to him moaning while he laps up the moisture. The omega’s hands scrambling in the sheets and in his mate’s hair. Not being able to keep them still as he feels his first (he knows there’s many more coming) release building. It’s burning low in his gut and he’s becoming frantic. Letting out an uncontrollable string of high pitched Ah-ah-ahs. Shoving his mate’s face as deep between his thighs as he can. Hips thrusting of their own accord. Feels Levi forcing his tongue inside with the dildo. The little extra stretch pushing him over the edge. The pleasure causing his eyes to well up with tears. He comes hard with a low keening sound. Fluid spilling out of his caged cock.

Levi groans when his omega’s release causes slick to spurt out onto his face. He’s torn between staying his place to lap it up or moving up to lick at the come that’s pooled on Eren’s stomach. He’s so lost in his own arousal he can’t even think. He yanks the vibrator out of his mate and drinks the slick that pours out. Runs his hand up to Eren’s stomach and drags his fingers through the fluid there. Pulls them down to his mouth and moans at the taste of it. Grinding his own length into the mattress. Humping at it out of desperation. He can’t remember the last time he felt so needy. He continues delving his tongue inside of his omega. 

Eren pulls at raven locks. Forces Levi’s face further between his cheeks and rubs his leaking hole on the alphas mouth. Whining every time that tongue slips out and back in again. He wants to feel his alpha filling him up but the overwhelming pleasure controls him. Makes him unable to let go of his mate for even a second. Needs to keep feeling the contact.

Levi struggles for a moment, with himself and with Eren, to pull himself up onto his knees. Looks down at the boy with crazed hunger in his eyes. Can’t stop himself from leaning back down to wrap his tongue around what bit of Eren’s weeping cock he can get to through the cage. Doesn’t get too long before Eren’s tugging at his hair. The omega deciding he’s had enough of his mate’s teasing. Levi smiles at it. Loves Eren’s small attempts at taking control. It shows how badly he’s gone.

The alpha gives in to the demand with a devilish grin. Slides up the omega’s body. Grinding his throbbing length against the smooth metal of Eren’s cage. Wanting to feel the boy’s erection against his own. Hating that he can’t. The boy still won’t let him remove the device. And he teases him more because of it. Rubs the end of his arousal around Eren’s wet hole. Slips it in a little. Barely giving him an inch. The greedy omega bucking his hips wildly in an attempt to get more. It earns him a ‘tsk’ from his lover.

The man pulls back in order to glide back up the sweat sheened body beneath him. Nibbles at his mate’s neck. Rubbing his nose into the scent gland there once more. Can’t ever seem to get enough of that beautiful scent. Digs his face into it. Still moist from slick. Eren can’t even be bothered with it. Just turns his head. Makes his neck accessible. Relishes his alpha basking in his scent. No matter how filthy the man may or may not be.

“Levi, please. I n-need you. Inside.” Eren pleads but is only met with a teasing laugh. “Please.” The boy begs as his fingers tangle into dark strands. Tugs on them so that he may bury his own face into a scent gland. Inhales deeply and exhales a stuttering breath. Hand snaking down his own body to find his entrance. Fingering himself in an attempt to entice his alpha. Goading him in hopes of getting what he’s been waiting patiently for. Sees Levi’s eyes on him. On what he’s doing. Scissors his fingers. Spreading himself open. Making quite the display. “Put it in here.”

“Put what in there?” His alpha teases.

“This.” He responds with a sort of authority. Grasping Levi’s cock firmly. Tugging it toward himself. “Give it to me now.” Eren demands. He’s officially done playing.

“Dominate me, my little Omega.” 

That’s all Eren needs to hear. Shoves Levi down onto the mattress. Wastes no time in crawling on top of him. Notices the precome beading at the slit and he wants to taste it on his tongue. Doesn’t though. Knows it’ll be so much better being absorbed into his walls. Quelling his internal burn. He takes hold of that wonderfully thick cock and impales himself on it. Both males letting out long, drawn out moans at the feeling. They don’t remember it ever feeling so damn good.

Eren grinds down as hard as possible. Needing Levi as deep as he can get. Rotating his hips in a circular motion. The alpha raises his hips and holds them up in place while the brunet continues his hard grinding, beginning to move at a frenzied back and forth pace. His little moans turning into excessive pants as he builds up to another release. Levi can tell it’s coming. Just holds his position and let’s Eren do his thing. He got the boy off the way he wanted the first time. He’ll let the omega do it the way he wants this time. Maybe.

“G-gonna. Ah! I’m gonna-”

“Come all over me, Omega.” Levi begs as he frantically tries to unlock the device caging his mate’s beautiful cock. The action earning him a harsh slap to his offending hands and a stern ‘No’. The alpha whines at his denied request. Eren is wearing it for a reason and he’s not letting the man get his way.

“Now look what you’ve gone and done, Alpha. Stopping me from coming because you decided to be bad. You know better.” Levi is groaning at the authoritative tone. “I have to punish you now. I’m going to milk this cock dry. So much so that it’ll make your balls hurts. My ass is going to suck out every last drop.” The alpha shudders at the words. Keeps holding his hips up as the brunet bares down on him. Dares not to let them drop even in the slightest. Uncontrollably whines and moans from the filth coming out of his omega’s mouth. “Now hold still, my sweet Alpha.”

Eren throws his head back as he comes for the second time. Feels fingers firmly grasping at his hips. The second he’s finished, the alpha begins driving his arousal in and out at a quick pace.

“You’ve had your fun. Now bounce.” The alpha demands. No longer pretending to be submissive. His mate picks up on it in an instant and does what he’s told. Begins bouncing up and down. Levi’s erection almost sliding out completely before Eren slams back down on it again. The omega’s insides feeling hotter with every re-entry. The boy returning to being a whimpering, begging mess. Can feel the burn start to lick harder throughout his whole body. He needs his alpha to release. Needs to be bred. He’s desperate for it.

“Knot me, p-please, Alpha. Ne-need it. It’s so hot. Breed me. Fill me up.”

Levi has a moment of clarity as he takes his lover’s face into his hands and promises to make him feel better. Promises to fill him with come. Eren let’s out a keening moan. His slicked hole stretching to accommodate his mate’s swelling knot. He’s readying himself for it when Levi pulls out abruptly. Shoving the boy off of him. Roughly repositioning him onto his hands and knees. Wastes no time in sliding his dripping length back in. Cringes at the thought of any seed lost. Eases the knot past that tight entrance before slamming into him with reckless abandon. The sound of Levi’s hips meeting Eren’s ass fills the room.

The omega doesn’t think his mate’s knot can get any bigger. Feels it stretching his insides. Rubbing back and forth in there. Pulling at his hole every time Levi pulls back for another hard, bruising thrust. Eren comes for a third time and Levi can feel Eren’s walls contract around him. Squeezing his arousal and sucking it in. Something an omega does when they can tell their mate is about to finish. Levi is grunting. Panting. Feels his body warming from the sensation. Watches as Eren dips his lower back as far as possible. Exposes his neck. Anticipating the bite he knows is coming. Tries to accommodate his shorter lover this way.

Levi has his hand firmly planted on Eren’s shoulder. Snapping his hips at a maddening pace. Lunges forward to latch onto Eren’s nape. Teeth biting into flesh. Breaking it open in the slightest. Eren cries out when he feels the first spurt of come begin to fill him. Coating his insides. Makes his womb pulsate. Revels in the feeling of it. In the sound of his alpha’s low growl being muffled by the skin in his mouth.

Levi’s thrusting becomes still. The only movement coming from his hips convulsing with each spurt of seed he releases. They stay that way for several minutes. Levi grunting out low growls. Eren whining from the pleasurable pain of his mate still latched onto his nape. Eyes rolling back from the relief of being filled almost too full. The fire throughout his body turning to a dull roar.

Balls hurting from being drained so thoroughly. Cock no longer spilling out seed. The alpha unlatches and moves their bodies to lay on their sides. No way of separating. The knot too big and the omega clenching his hole to keep it firmly in place. Levi licks at the mark he’s left on his younger mate’s nape. Cleaning the small wound with his saliva. The younger basking in the care and love his alpha shows. Positively glowing with emotion as his alpha begins rubbing the oil from his scent glands onto his skin. Brushing his neck against everything he can reach from the position he’s stuck in. Once he’s satisfied that his omega is covered enough in his scent he finally relaxes into the sheets. The pair in a state of pure bliss. Still joined together as they slip into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Pssssssst If you like the way I moosh words together, you might like me on tumblr @kjtrandoms <3


End file.
